Storm drain covers are generally known in the art. For example, certain such covers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,048 to Fattori, et al., for a Flow Restrictor Member, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,495, to Lill, et al., for a Curb Box Cover Assembly, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.